Black Butler III
by EternallyShizzal
Summary: After Ciel's transformation in to a demon, and tour through hell with his infinitely finessed butler, the pair come back to England. A distant cousin brings new light in to the manor, and Sebastian is intrigued.. or perhaps more? SebXoc, SebXCiel.
1. His Cousin, Visiting

Chapter I

"Rayna, you're staring in to space again," the earl reprimanded the young duchess. The red head looked up; her face flushed a pale pink. "Forgive me, dear cousin. I was-""Distracted by my butler, perhaps?" the young heir smirked as his older cousin's skin turned a crimson shade. Her body shook and she bit her lip. "I-I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about, Ciel!" she retorted, trying to keep some dignity. He chuckled, shaking his head arrogantly.

In truth, she most certainly was staring out the window at the butler in the garden below. He had been trimming Ciel's favorite white roses, his elegant and manly frame bent as he snipped away at thorns and dead remnants of blossoms. This butler, Sebastian Michaelis, was often the target of the duchess' cerulean gaze. Like so many others, men and women alike, she had fallen fast for his raven locks and chivalrous charms. However, unlike any others before, she has been told the secret behind his endless list of abilities, and those seductive scarlet eyes of his.

He was a demon, contracted by the Earl Phantomhive to exact revenge on the person who sullied his pride and murdered his parents. However, in payment, Sebastian would obtain his young master's soul. But- in an unforeseen turn of events, Alois Trancy along with his butler and maid- made sure that Sebastian would never be able to devour Ciel's soul. As a result, the demon butler was bound to his now-demon master for eternity. Naturally, at first this came as a shock to the duchess. When asked why she of all people had been informed, but no one else, Ciel simply stated, "I trust you, and no one else. That is all."

Despite his sinful origins, Sebastian Michaelis made the woman's heart flutter faster with every move he made, and every word he spoke.

"Now, I'd like these sketches by tomorrow, so I insist you stay the night. I'll have Sebastian prepare a room for you. Sebastian, come!" Before she could protest, he was standing at the window, the curtains and the tails of his coat billowing out around him before settling down. "Yes, Bocchan?" "Take the duchess to the finest guest chamber we have to offer her. She will be staying with us tonight." Ciel smirked, and the woman felt a sense of foreboding wash over her. "Yes, my lord." He smiled, playfully, offering his silk-gloved hand to the woman. She blushed and took it, letting him lead her out of the office and down the halls of the Phantomhive manor.

Rayna cast a curious glance at the butler, but his face was unreadable. His hand left hers as they arrived at their destination, and he opened the grand oak door. "Here we are," even as he said this, he began his work. He was a whirlwind of black; changing the linen, adjusting the furnishings and all at top demon speed. The duchess watched, amused. When he was through, Sebastian appeared before her, another playful smile on his lips, "In the wardrobe you will find an assortment of new clothing. The young master had me buy them in town when he learned you would be visiting. I hand selected them myself, please do enjoy them." The woman turned pink and stuttered, "Th-Thank you S-Sebastian." "Please feel free to take a rest. I will come to call on you for dinner." With that the butler bowed, and left the duchess to herself.

Rayna sighed contently, flopping backwards on to the large, feather-down bed. It was quite luxurious, the bedding and drapery a rich silk and velvet. The room was quite spacious, the large window overlooking the gardens. The duchess kicked off her boots, looking to the window. There was a small desk in front of it, not large enough to obstruct the view, and she took note of the empty vase on top of it. She traced the silver lines with her blue eyes as she drifted to sleep.


	2. His Cousin, at Dinner

_Here it is, what you've been waiting days for~_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Despite my rabid fangirlness, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any characters in it. *sigh*_

* * *

**Chapter II**

"Your grace, it is time for dinner," Sebastian's polite yet seductive voice woke the duchess from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open to find the butler gazing at her, a dress neatly hung on his arm. "We will be having a pair of… unexpected… guests… I suggest this dress for tonight, as it goes so well with the young master's attire." His tone was that of annoyance, no doubt due to the sudden arrival of more mouths to feed. "Thank you, Sebastian," Rayna smiled, a bit too gratefully. The aforementioned butler bowed, laying the dress on the bed, and then made his way out of the chamber, leaving her to her amiable sighs. The duchess rose from the plushness of the bed, stretching and shaking the sleep from her eyes. She reached back, untying the ribbon that held up her dress, and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, adjusting her corset and petticoats. She stepped in to the dress, and was quite surprised to find that it fit her perfectly. It was midnight blue, the chest and bustle bows having wide vertical stripes on them. It was elegantly embellished, crystals covered the fitted bodice. The redhead admired her reflection in the floor length mirror, taking in the sight before her. She smiled, unpinning her hair, letting the crimson waves cascade to her ankles. She finished preening, silently thanking the butler's good tastes, then ventured out in to the corridor, making her way down to dinner.

* * *

The duchess strode in to the grand dining room, and was immediately tackled by a flash of blonde and pink and frills. "Rayna-Chan!" The duchess knew immediately who it was without looking, due to the excessive cutesiness in the high pitched voice. "Hello, Lizzie darling. My, look how you've grown!" The cousins chittered away until Ciel, already seated, cleared his throat.

"Ladies, dinner is getting cold, and I am famished. Shall we simply get on with dinner?" He sounded bored- quite bored-, and slightly annoyed. Lizzie's governess ushered her to their seats, while Rayna took her seat next to Ciel. She smirked, noting that she had been made to sit at the earl's right hand. Sebastian appeared from the direction of the kitchen, a pleasant yet unreadable smile on his snowy skin. "My apologies for the wait," he sat one of four plates in front of Ciel, expertly balancing the remainder on his free arm. He pulled the lid off, revealing a scrumptious-looking plethora of cuisine. "Tonight's meal consists of Grouse Pâté, blackberry compote, and sweet corn muffins," He served Rayna next, then the governess, and finally Lizzie, "For Lady Elizabeth I have omitted the compote, and replaced it with fresh strawberries, in consideration of her allergy. Please enjoy. I will return momentarily with your tea."

He bowed, preparing to leave, as the petite blonde spoke," Sebastian, would it be alright if Mei Rin to serve us tea? She's just so terribly cute!" She giggled as both butler and master shifted, gulping. "Master…?" the raven-haired demon inquired. "Send her in…" he waved his hand in dismissal, sighing. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed once more, before retreating to the kitchen. Rayna knew the maid was clumsy; however, she was not aware of the full extent of her clumsiness. If she had, perhaps she would have known to dodge, and avoid what would happen next.

Mei Rin walked in slowly, one foot in front of the other, just as the butler had instructed. She only stumbled once on her way to the table, and as Sebastian watched from the shadows, he could not help but to feel proud for…maybe five seconds…?

It all happened very quickly, but to those directly involved it seemed as if time had slowed down immeasurably. Mei Rin had poured her master's tea without disaster; however, as soon as she moved to Rayna, she tripped over her own feet and shrieked, throwing the tea pot in to the air. It dived at the duchess, but before she could emit a scream or cover herself, a shadow crossed over her. She was suddenly face to face with the demon butler, so close she could feel his icy breath against her lips. He was bent over her, his arm raised to capture the airborne pot. He caught it with ease, leaving not a drop of tea spilled. The red-haired woman blushed and her breathing all but ceased as she noticed the proximity of his face to hers.

"I do hope Mei Rin didn't frighten you very much, my lady." His lips formed a small, unperceivable smirk. She herself nod, her breathing slowly returning to normal as Sebastian straightened, pouring the tea into her cup with the upmost elegance. It was only then that she registered what else had been occurring while she had been…distracted. The maid had fled to the kitchen, no doubt sobbing while she recounted the story to the chef and gardener. Lizzie and her companion were clapping and offering Sebastian words of praise and admiration. Lastly, she noted Ciel. He had a firm frown on his face, which soon melded in to a mischievous smirk.

After the chaos had died away, the Earl began to dig in. When Lizzie saw this, she squealed in disgust, making a fuss, "Ciel-kun! We have not said our prayers yet!" The ashen-haired boy smirked, sharing an amused look with his butler." My apologies, where have my manners gone? Lizzie will you recite them for us?" His fiancé giggled and nodded, closing her eyes and putting her hands together, "Dear Lord…" Rayna's eyes flickered to Sebastian. Coincidently, he had been gazing at her. She flushed, and though he had known better, he did something irrational. In the sanctity of prayer, all faces in the room except three downcast is piousness, Sebastian licked his soft, alabaster lips, garnet eyes firmly trained on sapphire. In that moment Rayna Durless realized something.

She was going to Hell.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter is much longer than the last, though I believe everything here is bigger in Microsoft Word. 0-o Please R&R, but I won't beg :3_


	3. His Cousin, Enamored

**Chapter III**

After dinner, Rayna had slipped up to her room, hoping that solitude would help the blood in her veins from pounding so erratically. Alas, she would not be able to test the preferred theory, as a certain blonde wished for her company. She broke into the chamber, governess in tow, "Rayna-chan, why are you up here all alone? It's been so very long, may we please chat for a while?" She was simply too adorable to deny, so the older woman nodded. The girl emitted a squeal of delight, jumping on to the plush bed. She immediately sat behind her older cousin, running her dainty hands through the long red locks that cascaded down the duchess' back and pooled on the covers of the bed. "What are you doing?" Rayna smiled, inquisitively. "Your hair is so pretty, isn't it Martha?" The governess, who was beside her; nodded with a smile, "Yes m'lady, tis very, very pretty." " I wish my hair was as long as yours is, Rayna-chan!" The duchess chuckled, "Take good care of it and someday it may be even as long as Rapunzel's." The girl began to braid the lengthy tresses, with the help of Martha, "Really? Then from now on, I want you to brush my hair twenty times a day instead of ten, Martha!" The older women exchanged a glance and burst into a fit of giggles.

Lizzie's smiled faded, "Your hair… It's the same color as Auntie Angie's was…" The room suddenly filled with a melancholy air. Rayna's hair was often a painful reminder of her Aunt, who had taken her in whenever her parents went away for long trips. Angelina Durless- better known as Madam Red- had long since passed, though her death still brought a fresh feeling of confusion and loneliness. Ciel thought it best not to let even his dearest cousin in on the gruesome circumstances surrounding her murder.

These morbid thoughts were whisked away as Lizzie spoke in a giggle, "You and Sebastian make almost as cute a couple as me and Ciel-kun!" The duchess turned to look at the petite girl, face crimson, eyes and mouth wide as saucers in embarrassment. "My lady, that's a most inappropriate thing to say!" Martha reprimanded. "Oh come on, you think so too!" Rayna managed a squeak, covering her blushing face, "But-But Sebastian holds no other feelings for me than obligatory respect…" Lizzie pouted. "But you obviously feel love for him, so he must feel the same! Isn't that how it works?" her naivety was so very insistent that it almost gave the bewildered redhead hope. _Almost_. "Sebastian is…"she stepped over her words carefully. "We are from two –_completely_- different realms…" The three young women sighed in unison

"But it would be lovely if my feelings were reciprocated…"

Unbeknownst to the gaggle of frittering girls, in the shadows of the corridor, a smirking demon had heard everything by a passing's chance. His garnet eyes lit up his pale moon face as he continued on his way.

"My, my, it would seem I am truly one _hell_ of a lady-killer…"


	4. His Cousin, Midnight Snack

****_Hi everyone! This is a very special chapter! This chapter contains light and fluffy yaoi cuteness, and lemon. I know you want the lemon. ~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, the characters in it, or Sebastian Michaelis himself in anyway. :_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"Sebastian, why do you look so smug?" The young earl looked down at his butler with a bemused expression. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Bocchan," the elder demon replied, nonchalantly, as he fastened the buttons on Ciel's night shirt. Lizzie and her governess had left only recently, much to the relief of both master and butler. "I ordered you not to lie to me, or do you not remember that in your _old_ age?" Ciel smirked. "My, My, aren't we witty tonight?" Sebastian stood, chuckling. "Withholding information and spewing falsities are very different, my lord." Ciel sighed, swinging his legs up on to the bed and under the covers. His butler then performed the ritualistic task of removing his young lord's eye patch.

The earl didn't quite know why, but this small gesture made his insides twist and quiver each time it happened. As the elder demon brushed his gloves fingers across the smooth skin and hair of the Phantomhive heir, said earl was stricken by a light blush. Sebastian smirked, and Ciel brushed his hand away. "I can take it off myself…" Sebastian chuckled, "But my lord, if I could not do this much for my master, then what kind of butler would I be?" he continued where he left off, sensuously removing the patch from the purple and red eye. The boy whimpered uncharacteristically at the loss of contact, and quickly coughed to cover it up. He wasn't entirely sure of what was happening, and was equally unsure of why he _enjoyed_ this. The smug butler tucked him in and whispered, "Sweet dreams, young master" His response was a small grumble, and nothing more, so he blew out the candelabra, exiting the chamber as it was fully enveloped in darkness.

He walked into the kitchen, aiming to start planning the next day's meals. When he saw that the room was occupied, his smirk grew in intensity. The only thing he saw was the waterfall of scarlet locks, Rayna's back to him. Like a predator to prey, he silently stalked toward her. When he was directly behind her, he said, "Should you not be sleeping, my lady?" He chuckled inwardly as the duchess jumped, emitting a small squeak. "Se-Sebastian- I-I should ask you the same!" She was turned to him now, her face flushed. "My deepest apologies, I did not intend to surprise you," this was –of course- a lie," and as for sleep, I do not require as much as your kind. Neither does my young master, however he is but a child who does need rest." He took note of her attire. It was one of the evening gowns he had purchased at his master's request, though not his favorite. It was ankle length, light blue silk. It flowed elegantly around her form. Sebastian especially let his gaze linger on her chest, his crimson eyes tracing the line of her cleavage. Her blush intensified, and she quickly turned away, back to her work.

The butler peered over her shoulder. Directly in front of her was a sketch of a doll, clad in a British naval uniform. To the right of the paper was a half-full champagne glass of cream. How odd it seemed, he mused, that a glass meant to hold such nefarious a beverage was being used to hold such an innocent one. "Your talent with a pen is as immeasurable as always, your grace." She shivered as his breath, cool as death itself, caressed her neck. "Th-Thank you, S-Sebastian." Her hand shook as she picked up the pen, "Sebastian, I-I get terrible jitters when people watch me draw…" "Terribly sorry…" he pulled out his pocket watch, examining it with disdain, "Oh goodness, look how late it is now. Where has my butler's aesthetic gone?" He stood upright, moving to the other side of the counter, "Before I start on the preparations for breakfast, is there anything you'd like?" She pursed her lips, thinking, before her cerulean eyes met vermillion, "Will you cut up a lemon for me?" The butler raised an eyebrow, "A lemon, my lady?" She nodded, "Unlike my cousin, I am not so fond of sugary sweets. I find that things with a bit of a bite are far sweeter in the end." The demon chuckled inwardly, only a smirk visible, "I could not agree with you more." She didn't catch the double meaning in his words, and simply went back to her sketch. The man set about cutting and arranging the lemon, adding a garnish of fragrant mint. "Your lemon, my lady." She smiled and thanked him, eating them with fervor.

When the duchess woke, it was daybreak, and the sun was just peeking up through the lashes of night. She was unsure of when sleep had overcome her, or even how she'd come to be in the grand bed she'd been appointed to earlier. Something in the window caught her waking eyes, sparkling in the dawn's light. In the previously empty, silver vase was a single blue rose.

* * *

_AN: MWAHAHAHAHA I tricked you. :P Sort of. As I said, there WAS in fact lemon. Sorry X3 that will have to wait till later. The next chapter will be less Flufftastic, and more action-humory. Yes, those two words are indeed words, for I SAY THEY ARE! lol I'm so hyper ^^; If I get enough reviews, I may be "forced" to write in the smexy lemon sooner. ;3_


	5. His Cousin, Cardinal

_Hello my lovely loyal readers. I do hope today's chapter is to your specifications. For you today I have prepared a buffet of action and suspense, with a side of romance. There will be a refreshing taste of jealous butler and annoyed cousin, as well as Young Master's new mind tricks. I do hope that if this does not sate you, the death of a certain person will appease your finicky pallet. *bows* All this and more is on the way, for I am simply one **HELL** of an authoress._

* * *

**Chapter V**

The carriage rolled along the cobblestone street, led by two majestic black stallions. "Where are we going again, Ciel?" Rayna was staring out of the small window. "The estate of the viscount Druitt, otherwise known as Alastair Chambers," the earl shuddered inwardly, his one visible, falsely sapphire eye twitching slightly. "He wishes to speak about a collaboration toy. That is why I have dragged you along." The duchess nodded, her hands running over the worn leather surface of her sketchbook. The carriage came to an abrupt but smooth stop in front of the viscount's illustrious mansion. Instantly, Sebastian opened the door, letting Ciel out first, and then assisting the duchess. As he let go of her hand, he leaned in to whisper, "Whatever may happen, stay close to my young master and myself. I would also advise against wandering around this place alone." Rayna tilted her head, puzzled at his concern," Alright, but might I ask why?" Ciel walked by them, a firm line as a mouth on his pale face," Because you are a woman."

"The viscount will see you now." The trio was escorted into a lavish office, decorated in rich purple and red silks. Behind a large, ivory desk sat the blonde man. He rose, exaggerated delight staining his almost too-pretty face," Lord Phantomhive! What a lovely surprise!" He made a grand leap over his desk, landing with a flourish in front of the scowling earl. "Surprise? This meeting was planned over a week ago, by **you**." The boy's eye twitched and he shook his head. '_imbecile.' _Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, sharing a look of contempt with his master. Rayna stood there, not sure whether to laugh or sigh heavily. The viscount bowed deeply, "My sincerest apologies, Earl, with all the parties and galas I throw, sometimes I become distracted by the beauty of life." He spun around dramatically, as if dancing with air. While the two demons looked on in annoyance, the duchess started giggling. She quickly brought her hand to her lips to shush herself, but not until after her laughter had reached the viscounts ear. For the first time he noticed her, and his eyes began to twinkle mischievously. "My, oh my! Who is this lovely little bird, whose laughter is like the song of the nightingale?" He quickly sashayed over to her, lifting her bare fingers to his lips. The young woman could not help but blush as the man brushed his lips against her knuckles in a courtesan manner. She suddenly felt as if she was being watched intensely, and looked up to see Sebastian. His face was as unreadable as it always was, but there was something off about him. His posture was akin to a militia, his jaw tightened. A few awkward seconds passed before Ciel cleared his throat. "Viscount, I'd like to formally introduce you to my cousin, Rayna, the Duchess Durless. Until quite recently, she's been in Scotland. Now that she's returned, she is helping me with Funtom. She's a terribly brilliant artist. _That_ is why I've brought her." He put as much emphasis on the last part as possible, not keen on watching his cousin be pawed at. The man dressed in white swooned, "An artist! What splendor does this world hold that such a beauty was made to create beauty! Sweet cardinal, thank you for gracing me with your crimson feather-haired presence!" Rayna's cerulean eye twitched, not unlike her cousin's. "Th-That's terribly kind of you to say." She forced a smile, scooting closer to Sebastian in an almost comedic fashion. Within three inches of the butler, she swore she could feel heat radiating from him. He cleared his throat, his words coated in false respect," Shall we go on with the meeting then?" A seemingly pleasant but secretly menacing smile adorned his gorgeous face.

"So, Lord Phantomhive, what do you think? Is the deal on?" the man was back behind his desk, twirling a strand of corn silk colored hair around his index finger, legs crossed. The earl sat, massaging his temples at the impudence of the man before him. To his right was the duchess, sketching the requested toy. It was a doll, made to look like Druitt himself. Every once and a while she glanced over at Sebastian, who was on the opposite side of Ciel. She didn't know why, but she felt as if something terrible was going to happen, and she felt that she needed to be near him. She was shaken from her ominous foreboding when the blonde spoke to her directly, voice laced with a sickeningly sweet dose of flirtatiousness. "How is it coming along, my little cardinal?" She looked up, cheeks flushing once more, "It is coming along well. I shall be finished shortly." "Wonderful! Why don't we journey to the gardens for tea and biscuits?" Before anyone could object, he had already pranced to the door. The earl grunted, rising with the aid of his walking stick. Sebastian followed him, and he was followed by Rayna.

About halfway to the garden's entrance, Rayna noticed that her pen was missing. She turned back and softly padded back down the marble-floored hallway. She was searching for the office, and couldn't find it. She became turned around and ended up wandering in to what appeared to be a basement. It was lit by torches, which lined the walls. The corners of the room were filled with large uniform shapes covered in canvas sheets. As she walked in she scanned the room, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the low light. As she stalked toward the middle of the room, curiosity overwhelming, the hem of her dress caught on something. She looked down and gasped. Her dress had become snagged on the rusty metal loop of a shackle, which was welded to the floor. As she tried to free herself, her heart began to speed up. Suddenly her arms were harshly pulled behind her and a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and she struggled to free herself as lips brushed against her ear," Well this is quite convenient, the viscount didn't even have to seduce or drug her." She recognized the voice of the butler who had escorted her and her companions inside. "Yes, she felt right in to the nest." This man had a distinctly Russian accent, and she didn't remember seeing anyone else when she had arrived, which was odd to her. Just then another voice entered the conversation, and entered her line of vision. He was pale and had sandy hair, and appeared to be a noble. His hand traced the length of her slender neck and slid to cup her breasts. "Oh yes, this little bird will definitely fetch a hefty price." Rayna's eyes widened in horror, as she squirmed in disgust. '_Am I being sold in to sex trafficking? Oh no no no…" _She mewled forlornly, which seemed only to excite the men further. "Should we test her out, to make sure everything is in working order?" The Russian spoke, a smirk was audible in his voice. The duchess felt bile rise in the back of her throat, as foreign hands groped at her. She closed her eyes, biting down on the hand that covered her mouth. The butler who held her immediately took his hand away, shaking it to lessen the pain. "Damn it, this little bird needs her wings clipped." With his still aching hand, he grabbed the top of her bodice, ripping it in to. Rayna's eyes began welling with tears and she threw her head back, releasing a piercing scream.

"!"

Meanwhile, the two demons, led by the viscount where approaching the garden. Sebastian suddenly noticed that there were only three sets of footsteps audibly clicking on the marble floor. His eyes widened and he immediately whipped around, just as his name was heard echoing through the estate, filled with anguish. Ciel turned to him but the older demon had already taken off down the corridor. The earl narrowed his eyes at the viscount, whom was acting oblivious, "I do apologize Viscount Druitt, but I'm afraid I **won't** be engaging in any business ventures with you, now or until Hell freezes over." Without further word, he turned, sprinting down the corridor in the direction Sebastian had fled.

Hair disheveled, clothing torn, Rayna was pinned to the ground, shackled. She stared with burning hatred at the men standing around her, who were simply relishing her vulnerable beauty. _'Sebastian… where could y-'_Her thoughts were interrupted as the Russian's neck snapped and he fell limply to the floor. The other two men's eye widened and they backed away, slowly, "Wh-what the hell just happened?" The candles were extinguished and screams filled the air as the men were slashed to pieces. Rayna lay there, shaking, involuntarily. She was relieved, knowing that Sebastian had come to her aid; however she had never witnessed the demon's powers. They were intimidating to say the very least. The candles' flames returned and Sebastian hovered over her. His eyes were unusually cold as he gripped the shackles that bound the redhead. They crumbled beneath his hands and instantly he pulled her in to his arms. Rayna felt herself blush and awkwardly covered her chest, looking up at him. "Did I not warn you not to leave my side?" His fiery eyes glowed with malice, and Rayna shuddered. "Sebastian it is not your place to scold her. Make yourself useful and give her your coat. For heaven's sake she's indecent." Rayna looked over to her cousin, not sure when he had arrived. She then looked beyond him to the doorway and screamed, too late. The viscount was there, a gun in his shaking hands. He shot at Ciel, his aim perfect despite his nervousness. Neither Sebastian nor Ciel moved, though somehow the bullet stopped directly behind the young earl's head. Ciel smirked, his blue eye reverting to red and then turning magenta. The bullet turned and instantly entered the chest cavity of the viscount. He let out a muffled cry, dropping to the floor. Rayna looked on in disbelief, while Sebastian smirked, proudly. "Well done, Bocchan. You've improved even more. It is no surprise that your greatest demon strength lies within your mind, as it was just that which was your greatest human asset as well. Now if only you could defend yourself a bit better, physically…" Ciel scowled, "Shut up and get rid of this trash, Sebastian." He walked over to the corpse of the blonde nobleman and brought his shiny oxford heel on to his face. He smashed the perfect nose with brute force, his voice laced with poison," This," he hissed," Is for fondling me in a dre- I mean taking advantage of my cousin."

Rayna looked up at Sebastian, puzzled. She was startled as her eyes met his, '_Why is he looking at me like that?'_ Sebastian stood, somehow managing to take off his tailcoat without dropping the girl. He helped her slip her arms through and buttoned it up for her, all the while smiling at her blush, '_What a tease you are, and without even noticing it.'_ He smirked to himself. "Let's go Sebastian." Ciel called in a slightly annoyed tone. "Yes, my lord." He carried the red-haired duchess bridal style to the carriage, his master by his side. Once his charges were safely in the carriage, he bowed, "I will return momentarily, I am going to clean up the mess." The earl waved him off in a bored fashion, "Make it quick, then." The elder demon left, and Ciel sighed. Rayna, wandering off _was_ quite foolish…Rayna?" He looked over, shaking his head he saw his elder cousin fast asleep. '_What an odd feeling I had then… When I saw them….'_ He thought back to walking in on Sebastian and Rayna after he had rescued her. '_Why should I care? It wasn't as if they….'_ His small hands clenched into tight fists as he finished his thoughts aloud, "And even if they were… it's none of my concern…" "What are you not concerned about, young master?" The voice of his butler startled him and he jumped a bit, a blush lightly dusting his features. "Nothing, idiot, take me home." Sebastian smirked, placing a hand on his chest and bowing outside of the carriage, "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

_I'm terribly sorry to anyone reading this who liked, the viscount... but I needed a plot bunny... and lets face it, it's about time he died. It was only a matter of time anyway._

_Love you all, please review! Reviews make more plot bunnies!_


	6. His Cousin, Reunited

_This is not my best chapter, and I realize that, however I was having a bit of writer's block. I also needed to have Grell make an appearance. It's not Black Butler without the red death god, am I right?_

_Warnings: Angry singing Shota, Gay Cross-dressing Shinigami, and mention of a Sebastian Michaelis wannabe_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and yaoi fantasies... *nosebleed*_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Sebastian pulled in front of the mansion, on edge. His keen sense of smell alerted him of two presences that should not be there, though one he knew all too well. He hopped down off the seat at the front of the carriage, a bemused expression on his face. He came around the carriage and opened the door, offering a hand to his master, who shared a similar expression. "You sense it as well, Sebastian? Find and destroy." The butler smirked. "Which one?" "I suppose the new one… what an awful mess we'd have to deal with if _he_ should be destroyed. Though perhaps that would be more of a favor to _them_…" Rayna's brow lifted as she was helped down. "I shall take care of it immediately." He led the horses to the stable, where Tanaka took them. The duchess followed Ciel inside," What were you and Sebastian talking about, cousin?" Before the boy could reply, Bard, Finny, and Mei Rin came crashing in, all bellowing," Master! Master!" Ciel took in their breathless appearance with contempt," What is it?" They all started speaking in a jumble and Rayna sighed. Before any information could be gathered, a rather loud voice was carried down the stairs with the roar of a chainsaw. "Oh bloody hell…" Ciel closed his once again blue eye and pinched the bridge of his nose. "SEBAS-_CHAAAAN_!" a blur of red flashed in front of the group. "Oh? But he's not here?" The rambunctious figure pouted, adjusting his glasses. Rayna stood, dumbstruck. "Ciel, who is this?" "A pain in the a-""Now, now, brat, I _know _your jealous, but try to watch your language in front of a lady such as _moi_." A vein pulsed on the young earl's forehead. Rayna stood, laughing nervously. Suddenly the reaper and the duchess locked eyes. "Don't I…" "…know you?" Grell's bright green eyes widened as he noticed the long red braid of Rayna's hair. "Your Madam Red's niece, aren't you?" "Yes… but who.." Rayna suddenly saw a flashback of a timid and clumsy butler. "Mr. Sutcliffe?" She blinked. "Yes! The one and only queen of death, maiden of red fiery passion! Grell Sutcliffe!" He struck a pose. Ciel was about to speak when Rayna tackled Grell in a hug, "Oh Mr. Sutcliffe I never thought I'd see you again!" Ciel's eye twitched and the three on the floor looked on, curiously. Grell hugged back, "Likewise darling~ Oh, you've taken such good care of that pretty red hair!"

Suddenly a throat cleared, "Now that you've been reunited, it is time for Mr. Sutcliffe to leave. Young Master has lessons this afternoon, and does not need… _distractions_." Sebastian was now at Ciel's side, a look of disdain on his face. Ciel looked up at him and the butler shook him head. "Very well…" the boy sighed. Everyone looked at him puzzled. "Finny, Bard, Mei Rin…go do something productive." "Uh-uh yes Sir!" the maid stumbled to her feet and ran away. Bard followed her, who was followed by Finny. Grell pranced up to Sebastian, attempting to glomp him. Sebastian sidestepped away, making the reaper pout," Aw… Sebby you're so cold." Rayna's eye twitched as she leaned down to her cousin's ear," Sebby?" Ciel whispered back," Don't even ask…" Grell hung on Sebastian's arm, "Come on Sebby, it's our anniversary!" Rayna felt something inside her break and she looked down. "Anniversary of what may I ask?" Sebastian inquired, taking his arm back forcefully. "The five year anniversary of when we met, silly!" Ciel and Sebastian rolled their eyes. The butler picked Grell up bridle-style, "Is that so?" "Oh, Sebas~chan how romantic!" Ciel looked up at his cousin, who seemed to be moping even more. Sebastian opened the door, "Then this indeed is a most joyous occasion. It's also the anniversary of the first time I shut the door in your face," He threw the flirtatious shinigami outside," Good day, Mr. Sutcliffe."

Rayna looked up, a bit confused. Ciel smirked, "Grell isn't Sebastian's type." He then turned, walking up the stairs, "Sebastian, I would like some tea brought up to me before my lessons." "Yes, my lord." Sebastian smirked, retreating to the kitchen. The duchess was left alone in the corridor, as confused as ever. "So…what does that mean?" She sighed and went up to her room.

Ciel sat at his desk, sipping the warm tea Sebastian had just brought to him. He crossed his legs, propping his head up on the palm of his hand, "So you couldn't find it?" He looked up at his butler. "No, I'm afraid it had already left. I'm not sure who or what it was exactly… but…" He refilled his master's cup," More than likely it was a demon." Ciel's one visible eye widened slightly, "Do you know why?" "Afraid not, Bocchan." The younger demon sighed, "I see… you don't think it could be… _him_… do you?" Sebastian's eyebrow raised," _Him_, young master?" Ciel's eye twitched and he shivered as he looked away. "You know… _**him**_…" "Bocchan, I'm afraid I am not following you." Ciel sighed and raised his hands, together, and wiggled his fingers. "The itsy bitsy spider…went up the water sp- Oh bloody hell, I'M TALKING ABOUT CLAUDE, you buffoon!" his eye twitched more, and Sebastian could not help but to snicker. "You could have simply said his name, master, however that was a lovely warm up for you vocal lessons, I believe. To answer your question, no, it is impossible for even demons to resurrect themselves. Do not worry Bocchan," Sebastian leaned over, a playful smile gracing his lips as he patted Ciel's head," Claude won't take you from me again." Ciel looked away, slapping Sebastian's hand to cover up for the blush that colored his pale cheeks. "Idiot, that's not what I meant…" Sebastian tucked a strand of his ebony hair behind his ear, "Oh?" Ciel looked up at his butler, a serious expression on his face. "Her soul."

Rayna lay on her bed, boots and hat forgotten on the desk. She studied the canopy of her bed intently, thoughts racing in her head. _'This day… ' _Visions of the occurrence at the viscount's mansion flooded her mind. She shivered, turning over and hugging her pillow. '_Sebastian…he looked…so angry…'_ She recalled his harsh reprimands. '_But I felt so happy… I felt… safe..'_ She then remembered the rambunctious Grell. '_So… what is you type, Sebastian?' _The duchess closed her eyes, oblivious to the sun glimmering off the two blue roses on her desk.

* * *

_Ooooh foreshadowing!_


	7. His Cousin, Housekeeping

****_Okay, so it seems I've been throwing out chapters left and right lately. I hope you all find that a good thing! Oh, to clear up any confusion, Ciel is sixteen years old. He still appears quite a bit younger though, due to demon genetics. He can however alter his appearance at will, hence the changing eye color. If you are curious, Rayna is 19. Lizzy is 15._

_Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of it's characters. I do however own my ideas and sick twisted sense of humor. Suck it._

* * *

**Chapter VII**

"In the name of the queen, hold your fire!" Ciel dodged bullets meticulously, an annoyed expression on his face. Close on his heels was his butler, his ever-present smirk a bit droopy. The earl kicked a gunman's hand, knocking his weapon a safe distance away. He pulled the man down to his eye level, by the collar of his shirt. "Where is it?" The man was shaking with fear, watching as Sebastian snapped the necks of his companions. "I-I don't have it, honest!" Ciel concentrated, using his demonic telepathy to twist the man's arms backwards. "Who does, then?" Sweat beaded on the man's forehead and neck as he looked around for some way of escape. "Answer me, you insignificant oaf. It's been a long day, and I'd really love some tea write now. Where is the cat?"

Since waking this morning, Ciel Phantomhive had been in watch dog mode all day. The queen's requests had all come at once, and unfortunately, none of them were small tasks. First, he had to perform a drug raid on the south end of London, and ended up having Lau and Ran Mao tag along with him, babbling in excess as they always did…well Lau anyway. The second chore on the list was to stop counterfeiters from leaving the country, and turning them over to Scotland Yard. Finally thinking rest would come, Ciel had ventured home, only to be paged back to London immediately for a "crisis situation". He was now chasing down literal "cat burglars". The queen's niece had been visiting for some time, now. With her she had brought a fluffy white kitten, a diamond collar around its neck. Prime goods for any London crook. Ciel was actually thinking about handing this case over to Scotland Yard, however Sebastian was being very…persuasive…

"_But Bocchan, think back to all the times the Yard has taken over a case. That poor kitten…" Sebastian pouted, getting on his knees in front of his master. "I'll make you an extra-large dessert tonight…"_

With the anticipation of extra sweets on his mind, Ciel disposed of the man he had a hold of quickly, catching a whiff of cat. He called to Sebastian as he ran through the streets at demon speed. The butler was soon at his side, a scowl on his face. The pair of demons jumped up simultaneously, landing in front of a man with a butcher's knife. "Cease this now and you shall live. My Butler here is quite fond of cats. You do not wish to make him angrier than he already is." Ciel motioned towards the ball of fluff, which poked its head out of the man's pocket. Suddenly the man spluttered blood and his eyes rolled back. The young lord raised a brow, looking over at his butler. His eye twitched slightly as he viewed the demon, cooing and cuddling a white fluffy thing. He slapped himself in the face," Sebastian…" "Such a soft thing you are… How precious.." "Sebastian….." He spoke a bit louder, irritated. "What a shiny coat you have…" "SEBASTIAN!" "Yes, Bocchan? Do you want to pet her as well?" The butler offered a playfully oblivious smile to his fuming master. "No, idiot, I have allergies, remember? Let's just go drop off this fuzz-ball nuisance so we can go home. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian gave a pout, cradling the kitten as he and his master walked toward the palace gates.

"Oh the house is simply spotless, yes it is!" Mei Rin gawked as she inspected the shelves. "Yes, I can't believe Lady Rayna actually cleaned the entire house, _and_ weeded the garden." Finny chimed in, being extra careful not to bump in to anything. "And don't forget, she made us lunch, AND cooked dinner!" Bard exclaimed, rubbing his belly. "Oh those sandwiches were delightful, yes delightful! Even better than Se- wait no..yes?" Finny and Bard exclaimed with her, "Who is the best cook?" Tanaka appeared, finishing a sandwich "Ho Ho Ho."

Rayna appeared in the dining room, a tray of place settings in her arms. She was adorned in a simple green dress, which fell to her ankles. Atop that was one of Mei Rin's aprons, still pristine white though she had been cleaning and such all day. "What a silly question! Sebastian is the best cook of course." She smiled at them, placing the plates and cutlery on the table. They nodded, "Yes, yes, of course!" Mei Rin blushed, swaying back and forth. Finny and bard murmured to each other about how sweet and pretty the duchess was. Suddenly, a surprised voice came from the entryway. "Sebastian, how is it that my mansion is actually in one piece today?" "I'm not sure, young master, but that is not all. Every crevice seems to be completely devoid of dust." The Earl entered the dining room, followed by his equally confused butler. "Bard, Mei Rin, Finny, were we ransacked?" The three smiled brightly, "Not at all m'lord. Lady Rayna made the place spick and span!" Finny pushed the redhead forward. Ciel looked at his cousin incredulously, as she blushed faintly. "Rayna, why are you dressed like a maid? Furthermore why are you acting as such?" Sebastian smirked, "I must say, such things are very much below your station in society, my lady." Rayna fidgeted, playing with the strings of her apron. "Well…" "Oh don't be angry with her sir, she was just tryin' to help." Bard crossed his arms over his chest. Mei Rin adjusted her glasses, "Yes, she knew you two would be tired when you returned, she did." "So to lessen your irritation, and Sebastian's stress.." Finny continued, followed by a chorus of all three, "SHE DID OUR WORK FOR YOU!" "Ho Ho.." Tanaka nodded. Rayna's eye twitched. "Umm yes.. now.. you four run along and get washed up for dinner." The three servants saluted her, "Yes Ma'am!" They then scurried off to the lavatory, with Tanaka behind them.

Ciel stood there a moment, smirking at his cousin, before turning and walking up stairs. "I suppose I should wash up to. Sebastian, help Rayna finish the dinner preparations." Sebastian smirked, moving in to the kitchen. Rayna followed, feeling another blush creep on to her features. She reached for one dish, as the butler spoke, "Despite your social status, I find that apron to be most flattering on you. It suits you quite well." The duchess looked up at him, blinking, "A-Ah thank you." "No, thank _you_. Even for a demon, this day has been most tiresome. However, my comfort was not the only reason behind this escapade was it?" Rayna looked away. "No… not exactly…" The demon smiled, "Care to share?" He took another dish, following Rayna out and back in again. "I feel guilty." "Why?" She stopped short of the oven, looking down, "For yesterday, at the viscount's mansion. I did not follow your advice, and ended up in a situation I could not handle. I made both you and my cousin worry… and then I did not even thank you for saving me…" Sebastian frowned, lifting her chin, "The fact that you are alive and well is enough thanks for me. However, I do ask that from now on you take what I say more heavily," He leaned in closer, his lips barely brushing against hers," I often know what I am talking about." He stood upright, grabbing the remaining dish and moving to the door as Rayna stood still, frozen in place. "Now then, dinner is ready, shall we join the others?" He smirked, leaving the duchess glued to the spot.

* * *

_Authoress: So there was a lot more dialogue from the servants in this chapter. They needed some face time._

_Ciel: Did you **have **to send us on a cat mission? The way Sebastian looks at those things gives me the creeps._

_Sebastian: Aw, but young master, she was almost as cute as you!_

_Ciel: *blushing* Shut up, imbecile_

_Authoress: D: you two stop and get back inside my yaoi fantasies!_

_R&R?_


	8. His Cousin, Under the Influence

_Alright, after many many all-nighters trying to rid myself of writers block, here is Chapter eight. Please read the author's note at the bottom._

_Enjoy._

_Warnings: Mention of horny nobles, two jealous demons, a hair fiasco, alcohol, and drunken P.D.A._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, ok? I'm just holding it for a friend XD_

* * *

Chapter VIII

"No." The voices of two cousins rang out in unison. The earl stood up from his desk, arms crossed over his chest. His cousin, who was leaning against the wall beside him, was in a similar position. Sebastian smirked, putting a letter back in to its envelope, "But, it is the queen's wish for you to attend." The younger demon sat back down, a defeated expression on his face, "I absolutely loathe parties, Sebastian. You know that… "Sebastian was suddenly in his face, a devilish smile on his visage, "My lord, are you going back on your word? What about your watchdog loyalty?" Ciel blushed and looked away, "No…" Rayna played with her hair, sulking. '_I don't particularly like parties either…' _Ciel looked over at the duchess," I don't know what you are so sullen for; at least _you_ can dance properly." Sebastian followed his master's gaze and smirked when he saw the woman blush," Is there something wrong?" Rayna fiddled with the lace on her bodice," At parties… I usually end up drinking too much. It's… not a good situation." Ciel's eye twitched and he bit his lip to keep from laughing. Sebastian's smirk returned and he bowed," My lady, I will make sure to keep you as far from the champagne as possible." Rayna's blush spread and she nodded. "Now I suggest we all get ready, yes?" He stood and offered his hand to his master. Ciel stood, grumbling. "Now, now, master… at least you won't be going in a dress this time around."

"Pull harder, Mei Rin." "I-I'm trying m'lady!" Rayna lay bent over her bed; the clumsy made desperately trying to tighten the duchess' corset. "There, I got it, yes I did!" She finished looping the laces and pulled back as the redhead stood. "Thank you; now help me put this dress on please." Mei Rin lifted the dress, dropping it over Rayna's head. Soon muffled exasperations came from the mountain of fabric as she desperately tried to find the neck hole and arm holes. Mei Rin struggled to right the dress. When the duchess' head finally popped through, she let out a gasp for air. "Sorry, m'lady." Mei Rin grinned sheepishly as she smoothed out the fabric of the skirt. The dress was black and pale blue. The sleeves were off her shoulder and ruched. The bodice was silky and cut low, emphasizing her chest overtly. The skirt was ornately decorated with many overlapping patterns. On her feet was a pair of white boots, covered by the floor length skirt of her dress. As always, her pearls were around her neck and in her ears. She turned, making the skirt fan out as she admired herself in the mirror. '_Sebastian is a genius.. Somehow he knows what I like even more than I do…'_ "Oi, m'lady your face sure is turnin' red! Are you alright?" Rayna shook her head to clear away her thoughts as she frowned, still watching her reflection. "What should I do with my hair?" "Oh let me do it!" Mei Rin readily attacked her long crimson locks.

Twenty minutes later, both women were crying. Rayna's hair was in twenty different directions, a brush and comb lost somewhere inside. Sebastian burst inside, expecting trouble. What he found made him choke back a chuckle. "I'm so sorry, yes I am! I ruined Lady Rayna's pretty hair!" The maid was crying louder and louder. Sebastian gently took Mei Rin from the ground, offering his handkerchief to her, "Now really, Mei Rin, it is quite alright. You tried your best," His kind gesture sent the maid in to shock. She quickly ran away as her cheeks flamed. Rayna watched, biting her rosy lip in annoyance, her tears having ceased. '_Damn that flirt…' _Her thoughts were cut off suddenly as she felt Sebastian start to separate her locks. "Really, such lovely hair should not be subjected to such treatment." The duchess felt her face heat up. She closed her eyes as he continued working, successfully untangling the scarlet waves. "Now.. let's see…" The demon butler set about his new quest, twisting and curling the hair before him. Soon he was done, having put up the hair in to several ornate buns and curls. "Alright then, we mustn't be late for the Queen's gala. I shall go fetch my master." He bowed, leaving Rayna in front of the mirror, in awe of how talented he was. '_Damn him for being so perfect…'_

"Bloody hell; was every noble in England invited to this party?" Ciel adjusted his cravat, clearly annoyed. "Well it _is_ a ball thrown by the Queen. Would you expect only to have a few people attending?" Rayna sighed, sticking close to Sebastian as she eyed the waiter coming near them, a tray of sinful beverages in his hands. Sebastian glared at him and he immediately changed directions. "My lord, why are you complaining so? No one has asked you to dance, and Lady Elizabeth is not attending." "Too many people, Sebastian. Too many noises, too many scents… It's even worse now with my demonic senses than when I was human." Ciel sighed, sitting down at a table. Rayna went to sit down when a firm hand grasped hers. "Now, now, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Rayna turned to see a Chinese man, dressed in Oriental formal wear. He exuded an air of cockiness, and Rayna could not help but notice that he smelled faintly of opium. "Lau, what on earth are you doing here?" Ciel crossed his legs, sipping a cup of tea. It was then that the duchess noticed the man's accompaniment. She was a slender but curvaceous young thing, also Chinese. She could not help but notice how scantily clad she was. Ran Mao spoke softly only a word, "Invited." The man called Lau pulled Rayna in to his arms. "I believe a dance is in order, my lady. Do you not agree?" Rayna flushed, "Uhm…""No." Rayna looked up to a bemused butler. Lau smiled cheekily, "Oh, Mr. Butler how very nice to see you. Is there a reason I may not dance with the lady?" Before Sebastian could reply, Rayna was tugged on to the dance floor. Lau held her close as he rapidly swung her to the tempo of the song. The surprised and confused girl could only follow him, looking desperately for Sebastian. Said butler was silently fuming, while his Master looked at him somberly. Ran Mao sat on the table, crossing her legs. Although she was not attempting to be overly provocative, Ciel soon found himself being pushed from the table by perverted men. He crossed his arms and huffed. _'Stupid parties…'_

As the song ended, Rayna made her escape. She dodged various people in a rainbow of colors, searching for the familiar face of Sebastian. Instead, she once again found Lau. "You look thirsty, here, drink this." Rayna took it, assuming it was water.

Sebastian sifted through the crowd with ease. What he came upon was an odd sight. A circle of noblemen and musicians was around the duchess in the bandstand. She sat on a bench, straddling the harp with one leg, scandalously. The aforementioned leg was exposed to the thigh, her skirt having been hiked up around her hip. Her nimble and delicate fingers glided across the strings, her nose and cheeks red. Sebastian glowered as the men gawked at her, lust written on every face. He cleared his throat, stepping in front of Rayna. "Gentlemen, would it not be best to get back to your duties and such? The queen will not be pleased." He smiled in mock sincerity. The men looked at each other and then to the opposite side of the room, where the elderly queen was seated in her throne. They soon broke apart and the demon turned back to Rayna, an annoyed expression on his face. "My lady, it is not proper for you to act in such a way. Your display is most unbefitting." Even as he said this, his eyes traversed her pale skin, his voice heavy with hunger. Rayna stopped playing and pouted, rising to her feet with a stumble. "Not fair, Sebby-kun." She stomped away, leaving him confused. '_Sebby-kun? Please tell me that when drunk, she does not turn in to a shinigami…'_ He followed after her, pulling her close when he'd caught up. "Come now, my lady, I am merely concerned for your wellbeing." He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. She was now nuzzling against his coat. "My lady… have you been drinking?" Rayna giggled, twirling around, "Maybe~" Her voice was slightly slurred, and held a flirtatious air. "Dance with me!" Sebastian shook his head condescendingly but led her on to the floor nonetheless.

Ciel watched from his new seat, feeling a knot form in his throat. He gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. "Jealously is not a befitting emotion for you, my dear Earl." Ciel blushed, turning to the man next to him, who had his sister in his lap. "Lau, why did you give her wine?" "Wine? You mean it wasn't water?" Ciel glared at his face of true confusion. '_Idiot…'_ "Say, who is that woman anyway?" Lau smiled. The young earl looked at him, eye twitching, a vein on his forehead nearly bursting from his skin, "If you didn't know who she was, why did you act so familiar?"

Sebastian twirled Rayna around the floor. The drunken duchess smiled, "Everyone is jealous, teeheehee." Sebastian looked around to find nearly every woman in the room glaring daggers at the girl in his arms and smirked. "Indeed it seems to be so." Rayna giggled, suddenly pulling Sebastian down to her height by his tie. The surprised butler cocked an eyebrow, "Something wrong, my lady?" She looked at him, her cerulean eyes burning with desire, "I wish to make them _more _jealous." She crashed her lips on to his, her tipsy state having obviously impaired her judgment. Sebastian smirked in to the kiss, pulling her closer as he ignored the angry sighs and surprised gasps that rose from the people around them. He pulled away after several moments and looked around, sensing that a certain person's demonic aura had just spiked. He turned to the door, glimpsing the bustle of Ciel's coat as it disappeared through the doorway. He frowned, not noticing that the duchess had gone limp in his arms. When he turned back to her he chuckled to himself, lifting the unconscious duchess in to his arms. He turned and strode to the door, ignoring the glares and gossip as he walked out.

'_Tomorrow's newspaper will surely be interesting…' _The demon snickered.

* * *

_Alright my pretties, I have a request for you!_

_Even though my main focus will always be Kuroshitsuji, and this story, I have a growing urge to do something different._

_Here is where you come in!_

_Below this will be a list of anime that I am willing to do a fan fic for, as well as the romantic pairings that I will have involved for them. Please tell me in a review or in pm which you would rather see. I will be taking votes untill the release of Chapter 9, so cast your ballots as soon as you can!_

**_Anime/Pairings:_**

**__**_Yugi-Oh/Yuugi X Yami_

_Inuyasha/Inuyasha X Kagome_

_Bleach/Rangiku X anyone (tell me who you want when you vote)_

_Death Note/Light X "L"_

_Naruto/Naruto X Sasuke_

_Please vote! When the winning category is decided, you will be mentioned in my author's note. There will also be a link on my profile after the story is made, to one or more fanarts done by me relating to the story._

_Thank you all for your support._

_Dattebayo~_


	9. His Cousin, Front Page Scandal

_Sorry for the wait dearies, do forgive me._

_Warnings: Mega mindless fluff_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show, manga, or characters.. Just the plushies...teehee_

* * *

Chapter IX

'_Why does my body feel so heavy?'_ Rayna woke, feeling sluggish. She sat up slowly, opening her eyes only to shut them back tightly and hiss at the sunlight streaming in through the window. _'What in the bloody hell happened last night?'_ The duchess opened her eyes again, this time very carefully. She looked around the room before her eyes settled on the desk by the window. She smiled, seeing quite a few more of those pretty blue roses, and also a red one as well. Something in the back of her mind made her feel somehow that there was something wrong with the picture, but she ignored it, her stomach rumbling as her eyes flitted to the breakfast tray beside the vase. She slowly and painfully walked to the desk and sat down, ignoring the throb in her head as she began eating the jellies and scones. As she ate, she noticed the newspaper, rolled neatly. She unrolled it, mid-chew, and immediately choked on her scone. Smack dab in the middle of the front page was Sebastian and a woman. _Kissing_. And she was that woman.

"Bocchan, you've been acting most peculiar since last, have I displeased you?" Sebastian knelt before his master, a frown on his stoic features. Ciel did not answer, looking out the window. "Master, I cannot read your mind. Please speak up when you wish to communicate your opinions to me. Until you do, I will be outside, trimming the hedges." The butler stood and left the younger demon in solitude, thinking about the events of the past few days. In his hand were scraps of newsprint. '_Damn these bloody emotions…' _A tear fell onto the scraps, and the paper burst into flames.

"Ah fresh air, perhaps this is just what I needed…" A still very much hung-over duchess walked through the gardens, holding her parasol to block the sun. She hummed faintly, not wanting to upset her head any more than necessary. She came to a swing, tied to a sturdy low branch on a lovely apple tree, the buds in full bloom. Adjusting her skirts and sitting down her parasol, she sat, admiring the flowers around her. She felt the wind suddenly pick up and a few blue petals flew past her face, caressing her cheeks like a lover. She looked around, and found it quite odd that she did not see the bush from which they came. She could not dwell on this however, because in a second Sebastian was at her side, his jaw tightened. She looked up at him, worried," Is something the matter, Sebastian?" The demon butler looked around once more before relaxing, "No, my lady. I'm terribly sorry… For interrupting your quiet, and for last night. …I'd promised to keep you from the alcohol, and I failed. Forgive me." He put his hand over his chest, down on his knee. Rayna blushed, remembering the article in the news she'd read earlier. "I-It is fine, Sebastian." She looked away, not daring to look in to those crimson orbs. Sebastian smirked and rose, stepping behind the swing. "My lady, I suggest you hold on tightly." "Huh?" Suddenly she was gliding through the air, giggling, and holding on tightly. Her skirts billowed around her, and her hair came loose from her bun, the wind whipping it around. Sebastian chuckled, pushing her and watching her swing. "I haven't done this since I was a little girl!" "Oh? That's no good then, I must send you higher." Sebastian pushed with more force. Rayna laughed whole-heartedly, as her cousin watched from his office.

"Oh dear, why can't I get this bloody sketch right?" Rayna sighed, perched in a tree, high over the gardens. The owls were out now, the moon high in the sky. As far as she knew, she was the only one awake, as Sebastian had retired to his room about an hour earlier. Although it was chilly, she felt no cold, having gone numb from sitting in the same precarious position so long. How she'd manage to get so very high in a long silk nightgown astounded her, but then again, she was quite an unconventional woman. The wind rustled the silk of her gown as she tried once again to draw the toy Ciel had requested. It was to be a music box depicting a man and woman dancing. Everything was perfect except the faces. She could not come up with features for either of them. 'W_hat music they'd be dancing to would help… Ciel, dammit why can you never be specific?' _Suddenly a melodic noise filled the duchess' ears. It swept over her like a blanket of warmth, rich and gentle at one time, making her close her eyes to let every note linger just a while longer. She opened her eyes to see Sebastian at his open window, right next to her. He was playing a violin, staring directly at her. Suddenly gaining inspiration, Rayna scribbled and sketched until the faceless dance partners on the page were she and the butler. Separated by only a few feet of air and a window ledge, in the pale moonlight, Rayna felt as if he were performing a solo just for her.

And he was.


	10. His Cousin, Broken Soul

_I am sooo ecstatic. This story has finally been hit over 1,000 times! yayz. So anywho, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, and the one I've been dying to write since day one. It's time for and M. Knight Shamalan-grade plot twist!_

_Warnings: Shota Yaoi, blood, death._

_Disclaimer: Is there really even a point to putting this anymore? I own nothing. _

* * *

Chapter X

_Thump…thump..thump…_ Ciel impatiently strummed his fingers on his desk, legs crossed and chin propped up on his free hand. '_It's been thirty bloody minutes since I sent him to fetch me tea… Where the bugger is he?'_ The earl bit his lip and growled, images of his butler and his cousin swimming through his head. It took all he had not to smash his fist through his desk at that moment. Something wet slid down his face, and he wiped it away, chuckling darkly to himself as the tears came. '_Look at me now… the proud earl of Phantomhive… the queen's watch dog.. Blubbering like a heartbroken school girl. How utterly ridiculous…'_

There was a soft pattern of raps at the door and Ciel wiped his face before clearing his throat, "Enter." The younger demon looked away from Sebastian when he entered, and ignored his presence as much he could, until Sebastian spoke. "I apologize for the wait, master, you see-" "Shut up." The elder looked down, a shocked expression on his face, "I beg your pardon, Sir?" Ciel's jaw tightened as he looked down, covering his face effectively with a veil of ashen locks. "I bloody well know where you were…" Sebastian arched a brow," Very well then, you must know that Bard h-""**DON'T LIE TO ME, SEBASTIAN! I won't have it!"** The boy yelled out of fury, pain, and despite himself he was weeping again. Sebastian immediately picked up on what he meant, and knelt to his side. "Bocchan, you believe I was with Lady Rayna, correct?" Ciel said nothing. "I could not have been, as her grace was out on the town from very early this morning." He reached out to comfort the boy, who looked so much younger than he truly was, only to have his gloved hand smacked away harshly. The young earl's face was now visible. Red and puffy eyes, fangs bared, eye glowing blue and magenta. Sebastian bowed deeply, "I apologize, young Master… I did not mean to make you feel abandoned." Ciel looked away, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Bocchan… I did not mean to make you feel less important to me than the duchess." He took out his handkerchief and gently brought his master's face closer, dabbing at the pale wet cheeks. "Master this is quite unlike you… You've always been a spoiled child however…" Sebastian put a finger over the boy's lips to prevent his usual 'not-a-child' rant, leaning in closer. His crimson eyes held mischief in them, laced with something far more potent. "It would seem you're simply being jealous now…" Ciel's face blazed as he tried to gain a bit of personal space. "What in the bloody hell are you getting at?" Sebastian smirked, "Perhaps you should simply test my loyalty to you. For if I could not prove my unyielding devotion to you, what kind of butler would I be?" Ciel's face turned redder and he looked away, "Devotion? Bah! Don't try to flatter me, Sebastian. The contract is the only thing tying you to me, and I know that," He frowned, looking down. "Contracts can be broken. I could have immediately rid myself of you when you became a demon," Ciel's eyes flickered, and he faltered in his speech, for now he was pinned against the chair, his butler's chilly breath bristling against his neck. "S-Sebastian what are you doing?" The demon chuckled, "Proving my devotion, of course, Master." Before Ciel could protest, soft, cold lips trailed up his jaw line, and over his ear. He squirmed, a gasp leaving his pale lips as his butler continued to assault him with his gentle mouth. Sebastian smirked, untying the younger demon's neck bow and unbuttoning his shirt within seconds, letting his tongue massage its way down the shota's neck and collar bone. Blushing madly and trying to compose himself, Ciel groaned, his resolve quickly shattering as Sebastian's mouth wrapped around a pert nipple. Ciel threw his head back, moaning. Sebastian leaned back, smirking, admiring his handiwork. His usually stoic young master, prim and proper, was now a hot panting mess. Sebastian pinched and rolled the boy's neglected nub between his fingers, leaning in to tenderly kiss him. Ciel closed his eyes, letting Sebastian have full access to his mouth. All thoughts of his cousin, his work, the world, they were all gone and replaced by a strong hunger for the demon above him.

Sebastian's hand trailed softly upward, removing the eye patch and tossing it to the floor, before traveling down, ghosting across pale soft skin, and reaching the edge of the boy's shorts. He looked up, smirking, before removing them with one fluid motion, making the earl yelp in surprise. Ciel resisted the urge to cover up as Sebastian licked his lips, "Master, you certainly are quite gifted for your age." "Idiot, don't say such stupid things!" His embarrassment peaked and his face turned an ungodly red. Suddenly a ripple of pleasure shot up his spine, and he looked down to see Sebastian on his knees, rubbing his gloved thumb against the underside of his shaft. The feelings only escalated as Sebastian's mouth was suddenly around him, making the earl cry out in pleasure. He thrust his delicate fingers in the raven locks before him, moaning loudly. "S-Sebastian!" The butler smirked, pulling away to gaze up at his master, "Yes, Bocchan?" Ciel opened both of his eyes, his feverish skin beaded with sweat, "Th-this is an order. Don't you dare stop!" Sebastian purred against his master, a seductive grin replacing his usual smirk as he licked the tip between each word. "Yes…my…lord"

Rayna was greeted at the door by Tanaka, which she thought to be quite odd. "Where is Sebastian?" "He's tending to the master right now." Finny smiled, taking her hat and parasol for her. "Oh, well while I was out I bought presents for everyone!" "My Lady you're so kind!" Mei Rin exclaimed, adjusting her glasses. Bard smirked, crossing his arms, "Generous too." "Well, I think everyone needs to be rewarded for putting up with me for these past few weeks. For Mei Rin, I got this pretty necklace. The gems reminded me of your hair color." She passed her the box, moving on to another. "For finny I have a new hat. Your straw one simply won't do at a fancy gala~" She came to Bardroy next, "And for you, Bard, I have a package of cigars from overseas. They are very expensive, and said to be the very best. I hope you enjoy them." She smiled as she opened up another bag, "And for Mr. Tanaka, something very special, -A reminder of home if you will; a bottle of sake." There was a poof and Tanaka grew in to his larger self, tears in his eyes. "Thank you, my lady." The other three chimed in, saying words of praise and thanks. When she was finally able to leave, she hurriedly scurried up the stairs, eager to give Ciel and Sebastian their presents. '_I hope they like them.' _ In her bag was a box of something called _pocky_. It was supposedly sweet, according to the package, so she thought it would be perfect for Ciel. She'd acquired it and Tanaka's sake in the same corner of the market. For Sebastian, however, there was something far more expensive and regal. It was a dagger, silver, encrusted with many gems and intricate designs. It had cost more than everything else she'd bought together.

She arrived at Ciel's office, fixing the loose strands of hair in place before slowly opening the door, the lack of knocking being her mistake. Before her eyes was a spectacle of epic proportions, one that took her heart and slammed it down her throat. Her cousin had his bare back to her, straddling the lap of his butler who was sitting in Ciel's large desk chair. The elder demon's hands firmly gripped the tiny hips of the earl as they rose and fell. Rayna was too stunned to move, too mortified to scream. Her oblivious cousin however _did_ scream. He screamed the name of the man holding him, his back arched, face flushed with bliss. The demon butler groaned in the mutual pleasure, his eyes closed. Like a deer caught in headlights, Rayna stood, dumbfounded, as both demons came down from their high, panting and nuzzling against each other. She felt tears slide down her face, her lips quivering. Sebastian's ruby eyes suddenly snapped open and his gaze met the cerulean pools of hurt. Finally finding her feet, Rayna turned and darted into the corridor.

Rayna burst into her chamber, crying. Throwing herself on to the large bed, she tried to forget what had happened. The images would not go away, and the noises filled her head, driving her mad. As if controlled by some unseen force, her hand groped for the dagger. Once finding its cool surface, she brought it up to her neck, making a slice from ear to ear. She dropped the gift, shaking but refusing to scream. Blood poured from the wound, and she tried to stand, only to fall to her knees. She crawled forward, her vision becoming blurry. '_Ciel… Sebastian… No..'_ Tears and blood mingled on the floor as she reached the desk. Feeling warmth and darkness start to overcome her, she reached up. Suddenly she screamed with what was left inside her consciousness, the vase of flowers falling and shattering as she did. '_**NO!**_' Death ascended her as bright healthy blue petals and dried decimated red petals framed her lifeless face.


	11. His Cousin, Cinematic Record

_Okay lovelies, I know some of you are quite disgruntled that I killed off the duchess. But please, keep your panties on. This story is far from over. I love you all~_

_Warnings: Flashbacks may cause whiplash, massive confusion, and delusions of time travel. Use caution when reading before and after watching television._

_Disclaimer: Ya I don't own anything... bleh..._

* * *

Chapter XI

"**Where am I?"**

"**Why is everything so dark?"**

"**What's that light over there?"**

_A small red-haired girl sat in a swing, watching a brown-haired woman and a red-haired man dance around the courtyard. All three were smiling. "Mummy, Daddy, will you push me?" The pair stopped dancing and eagerly walking over to help her._

_The scene faded, and was replaced by another._

"_Sweetie, be a good girl for your Aunt An." The red-haired man patted the girl's head. The brown-haired woman bent down and wiped away a tear from the girl's face, "Now, Now, darling, we won't be away too long this time, I promise." The girl nodded, knowing it was a lie. They were always gone for a very long time. The pair left, as the girl clutched to her aunt's skirts and wept._

"_Come now, dear, it's your sixteenth birthday! This marks the beginning of your life as a woman. Try to have a bit of fun!" Madam Red stood, regally, as her rather clumsy butler fanned her. The now older and more womanly girl was dressed in exquisite finery, but she was frowning. Everyone in the ballroom had come just to see her, but the two people she cared most to see were not present. "Auntie, I am grateful for the party, however…." "Good evening, Madam Red, Rayna, Grell." A perfectly dressed, twelve year old Ciel Phantomhive and his butler arrived in front of them. "Ciel! I honestly didn't think you'd come. And you brought your handsome butler with you too~!" Madam Red swooned, and Rayna blinked, looking up at the butler. She immediately blushed, looking away. "Rayna, darling, you remember your cousin Ciel don't you?" "O-Oh, yes. It's been so long. My goodness, you've become such a good-looking young man." Rayna smiled, and Ciel looked flustered for a moment before replying, "Thank you, Cousin. I've brought you a present. Sebastian…" He nodded to the older male, who brought out a box with silver bows and blue paper. He suavely bowed, offering it to her with a smirk, making her heart thump loudly in her chest. She gingerly unwrapped the present, and opened the box. Her face lit up with joy and she threw her arms around her cousin. "It's beautiful! How did you know pearls were my favorite?" Ciel choked and Rayna giggled nervously, letting up on her grip. "To be blunt, I didn't. Sebastian however has a certain affinity for picking out things of this nature, though. I give most credit to him."_

"_**He always somehow knew what I wanted…"**_

"_**From the very beginning…"**_

"_**So why…"**_

_This vision melded into a very different one. Flamboyant colors were turned in to shades of black and gray. Rayna sat in a chair, holding her waist-length red locks up in her hands. Ciel fastened her pearls in place and stepped back as she let the hair go. Her face was paler than normal, and although she should have been crying, her eyes and cheeks showed no red in the slightest. Elizabeth, however, was a bawling mess on the other side of the room, being comforted by her mother the marchioness. Madam Red was in black and crimson, her hand on Rayna's shoulder. Sebastian entered the room, his face stoic and somber at the same time. "It's time." Ciel spoke up then, "Very well. You all go ahead; Rayna and I will enter last." Everyone nodded, leaving them in silence._

"_You haven't cried once, have you?" Rayna looked down, her face full of shame. "That is not something you should feel guilty about. Your parents were never around. You never had a chance to get to know them… therefor how can you properly mourn them?" Rayna's voice was shaking as she spoke, "There w-was a time… when I was very little… Wh-When I was the most important thing to them…. I have a memory of them dropping everything to play with me…" Ciel's expression was complacent. "But sometimes… I start to think the memory was just a dream… And now they are gone… I'll never be able to tell them how I felt… How.. I felt so neglected… Yes I had Aunt An… but…" She smiled somberly," Well… you... You should know better than anyone… what it is like not to have parents there for you…" Ciel's expression softened somewhat, "Yes… But you did- no you __**do**__ have Madam Red. And you have Lizzie, and Butler Grell. And you also have me. "_

_The scene changes again, to a dock in front of a large ship. People everywhere are reuniting or saying goodbye for who knows how long. The sky is blue, and the wind is gentle. "So, do you have everything dear?" A forlorn Madam Red smiles at her niece. "Yes, Auntie." Rayna stood with her back to the boat. A few men were loading her stuff on to the ship; a bag was in her hand. On her neck were her pearls. Also present was Ciel, Lizzie, Martha, Sebastian, and the Phantomhive staff, plus Grell. Ciel spoke, his voice tinged with sorrow, though his face betrayed no emotion," Have a safe trip. Learn all you can in Scotland, and return with newfound skills." Rayna smiled. "I'll do my best, Ciel-chan." Lizzie sniffled, holding on to Ciel's arm. "Hurry back, ok?" Rayna tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the girl's ear and nodded. The four house-staff were silently weeping, while Grell wailed loudly. Rayna looked over each one, thinking 'I'm really going to miss them…' Her cerulean gaze finally landed on Sebastian. He offered her a sympathetic smile, before checking his pocket watch. "Your grace, I think it best if you board the ship now." As he finished speaking, a long loud horn-like noise sounded. Rayna gathered herself, her heart lurching. "Thank you all… Good bye!" She turned and darted up the ramp in to the boat, tears streaming._

_As the boat moved forward, Rayna waded through the other passengers, before finally making it to the stern. By the time she got there, the dock was small in the distance and nearly empty. Except for two people. Rayna wiped her eyes and waved, a smile on her face. The wind suddenly picked up and ripped her hair out of its bun, as the Earl and his demon butler waved back._

_The roar of the ocean was replaced by the lecture of a teacher. The endless sky turned in to a room with several oak tables, easels, and countless artistic tools. Rayna sat to the left of the class room, with the rest of the girls. The men were on the opposite side, as was custom in a learning environment of the time. Rayna didn't hear what was being said, or notice that she was being watched, as her focus was directed completely on the paper in front of her. 'No.. his chin is more defined than that…. No No…his eyes are more-'_

_An instructor's stick smacked her paper, smudging the demonic face. "Lady Durless, I have not yet instructed you to draw anything. Why are you not taking notes?" Rayna blushed intensely. "I'm sorry…." She put down her pen and folded her hands in her lap, ignoring the giggles and chuckles from everyone in the room._

_As class ended, her books were scooped up by a gentleman with short brown hair and big green eyes. "You poor ting', Sir Mckingsly was certainly in a baddy mood wasn't 'e?" Rayna nodded, smiling at her friend. "Stephen-kun, I had that dream again…" The man frowned, offering her his arm and ushering her out of the room. "You must miss 'im sometin' awful." There was a hint of jealousy in his voice. Rayna blushed and looked down as they walked arm in arm, "I do.. but it is alright…" Her companion swung her around and pressed his lips to her forehead. The girl's sapphire eyes widened, "I someday hope you miss me 'nough to be in your dreams."_

_The same pathway, a year later, in the cover of darkness. Rayna scurries quickly, "Bloody Hell I'm late for our meeting!" Suddenly she was faced with a gruesome sight. Stephen's bloody corpse lay crumpled by a stone pillar. All around him were scattered flowers and an empty ring box lay a few inches from his cold reach. Her screams echoed through the grounds of the art school._

_A few months later she lay in bed, imagining the ever-patient Stephen, waiting for her eternally. _

"_**Why.. Didn't I come sooner…"**_

"_**I always made him wait…"**_

"_**Because memories of that man always made me hesitate…"**_

_The scene morphed into crashing ocean waves again. The duchess was on her way back to England, needy for her family, but oblivious to the changes in her world of comfort._

_Everything went black._


	12. His Cousin, Contract

_Okay, I know this chapter is short, however it is mui importante. Enjoy._

_Warnings: Plot twist, all clues coming together, answered and unanswered questions._

_Disclaimer:...you know the drill_

* * *

Chapter XII

_**You don't have to die.**_

"Who's there?" Rayna looked around, but all she saw was darkness. She tried to move, but found herself suspended in space.

_**Don't be afraid my lady.**_

The voice was low and seductive, and seemed to come from everywhere at once. Rayna bit her lip. "Afraid? What reason have I to fear? I am dead."

_**Not yet. And you don't have to be.**_

"What the bugger are you talking about?"

_**You want revenge. I can grant it to you.**_

"What good will revenge do me?" Rayna shifted.

_**Those demons hurt you didn't they? Wouldn't it be quite appropriate to enlist another demon to destroy them?**_

"I…" Rayna looked down into the endless abyss of darkness.

_**They betrayed you… The two people you thought really cared for you…**_

Rage boiled in the duchess' veins and she let out almost a growl.

_**So, little one, do you wish to form a contract with me? If you choose to accept, the gates of heaven will be forever closed to you.**_

Rayna smirked, "Even before this.. I knew I was going to Hell. I accept. Be my butler, my body guard, my companion, and help me exact my revenge. In return, I will give my soul to you at the end of our contract."

_**Wonderful. Now, what shall you call me?**_

There was a flutter in the space, and the silver outline of butterflies' wings flashed by her. "Your name… shall be Stephen McKnight. Suddenly the black and silver butterflies disappeared in to a human form. A man with short black hair and large electric blue eyes stood before her, in butler's garb. The eyes caught her off guard and she stumbled backwards. '_Those eyes….they're just like…' _An image of blue roses struck her.

"Now, m'lady, recite your wish, so that I may seal the contract." He took his left glove off, revealing the pentagram contract. Rayna closed her eyes, her jaw tight, "This is an order. Help me destroy Sebastian Michaelis." The demon smirked, laying his uncovered hand on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Yes…my lady." The area started glowing, and Rayna let out a blood-curdling scream. She dropped, before being caught in the demon's arms. He scooped her up in his arms, smirking. "Vengeance will be mine, _Michaelis_."


	13. His Cousin, Whereabouts

_Okay, don't hit me, but this chapter is really short and mostly filler... Okay so it's completely filler... Bleh. There will be more soon so don't worry._

_Also, check the note at the bottom, I need your opinions!_

_Warning: None._

_Disclaimer: -.-; Obvious_

* * *

Chapter XIII

Ciel walked through his manor, his expression grim. He stopped at the base of the stairs, leaning against his walking stick. The house had been very quiet the past few days. The usually rambunctious house-keepers were grief-stricken and silenced. They were told as little as possible about the duchess' disappearance; however it was enough to make them quiet and keep them still. Ciel himself had resigned himself to his office most of the time, only coming away from the comfort of his big wooden desk when necessary. He'd ordered Sebastian to find her, though he knew it was futile. The butler had complied, without much emotion. His expression wasn't guilty, sad, or otherwise. If he felt anything about the situation at all, he was covering it expertly.

Ciel sighed, climbing the stairs. '_I suppose this is__ my fault…'_ He smirked. _'I've become a bloody fool, haven't I? I guess greed and lust simply come with the job description.'_ His eyes flashed red/magenta. His eye-patch was lying on his night table, forgotten today. As he approached his office door, he stopped, leaning his forehead against it, smiling menacingly. _'A bloody fool, indeed…'_

"Is this place to your liking, my lady?" "Yes, Stephen," Rayna stood beside her butler, admiring her new property. It was large, made of grey stone, and surrounded by blue roses. Rayna, dressed in a long dark blue dress, and shear blue caplet, stepped forward, only to have the demon open the door and usher her in. The furnishings were of several shades of blue, black, and silver. It was elegant, but modest and clean. The duchess strode in, and abruptly stopped, clutching her chest. She began to pant, her brow beading with sweat. In a matter of seconds, Stephen was beside her, "My lady, perhaps you should rest." The red-head nodded, leaning against him.

Sebastian watched them from the window as the climbed the stairs together, a malicious expression on his face. It was quickly masked by irreverence, and he disappeared.

* * *

_Okay, so for a while now I've wanted to write a Yugi-Oh! Fan fic, but I have two really great ideas. That is where you come in. _

_Idea #1: A puzzleshipping one-shot. A cutesy fluffy YugiXYami story._

_Idea #2: A thiefshipping chapter story. A funny and hot BakuraXMarik story, based of Little Kuriboh's super-special-awesome YGOTAS._

_Please review or send me a pm to vote!_

_XOXOXOXOXOX_


	14. That Author, On Hiatus

_Author's Note_

_It's official. I'm on hiatus. I have half of the next chapter typed up.. but I can't pull enough inspiration out of my ass to finish it right now. I'm too obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh! Right now…. I apologize for those of you waiting so patiently. Maybe if I get enough love for the story I'll reattempt it sooner… until then… enjoy everything else I plan to post soon._

_-EternallyShizzal_


End file.
